the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyball Experience
Episode Script 3:37 Courtney11203333 how do I get to be mod 3:37 RiMiEg007 * EPISODE IS STARTING * * DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : We introduced our 26 competitors! * : And I put them through the test! * : Scott seemed pretty popular with the ladies! Mostly Zoey and Bridgette * : Which quite frankly, I think they could do better! Ha Ha Ha! * : And Duncan scored major points with his team when he won both parts of the challenge for them. * : And Ezekiel revealed that under that homeschooled body, is a great villain! * : The Screaming Snakes lost, and voted out Cody! * : And If you think the last challenge was hard, then you won’t believe this one I have in store for our contestants! * : So find out who will win, and who will be voted off the Island next! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! * : YOU MAY NOW TALK * * : *relaxing in the hot tub of the nice cabin* Ahhh This is the life! 3:39 NoahFan4ever * to * how is it going? 3:39 RiMiEg007 * : huh your on the other team Noah 3:40 NoahFan4ever * oh yeah I forgot! Alliance? 3:40 RiMiEg007 * : Ok... if you make it that far 3:40 NoahFan4ever * what do you mean? to the merge? 3:41 RiMiEg007 * Yeah 3:42 NoahFan4ever * to * Wanna make an Alliance? 3:42 Amazing Hijotee Are you guys ready for... THE HUNGER GAMES :D 3:42 NoahFan4ever * no (sarcasm.png|25px]] 3:43 RiMiEg007 * THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT * Really Hijotee? 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS RESUMED * 3:50 Courtney11203333 wait 3:50 NoahFan4ever * 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * So Chris, are we doing the challenge? 3:50 RiMiEg007 * : *relaxing in the hot tub of the nice cabin* Ahhh This is the life! * : You got that right! *kisses Duncan* 3:50 Amazing Hijotee * Eww 3:50 NoahFan4ever * awkward 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * kisses :P 3:51 LindsayLover11 * : Can't we just have an episode off? 3:51 RiMiEg007 * : Aren't you on the other team Owen 3:51 Amazing Hijotee * Fine I'll go 3:51 RiMiEg007 * : I can’t believe that we won such an awesome cabin! Nice work Duncan! 3:51 NoahFan4ever * can't wait to tell * 3:51 RiMiEg007 * : No problemo Zeke! 3:51 NoahFan4ever about Duncan & Gwen's kiss! 3:51 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I need a strong ally to help me get to the finale! And buttering up to Duncan will get me that ally! Because where Duncan goes, Gwen follows! * : *Conf* Zeke’s not bad for a homeschooled guy! And Gwen! She’s pretty amazing! But I need more allies to get far! So I think Scott, Mike and Heather would be my best choices. All I need to convince them! 3:52 Amazing Hijotee * RARWR!!! * *turns into zombie* 3:52 RiMiEg007 NO * DO NOT TALK * * : *on the loudspeaker* OK CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE DOCK OF SHAME PRONTO! * SCENE SWITCHES TO THE DOCK * * : Ok Campers, who likes Skydiving? 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * Me! 3:53 RiMiEg007 * : Skydiving? I love it! 3:53 LindsayLover11 * : Darn it, I was hoping Chris forgot he had a plane 3:53 Courtney11203333 * me 3:53 NoahFan4ever * not me! 3:53 RiMiEg007 * : Never done it before! * : SKYDIVING!? I CAN’T DO THAT! 3:53 Amazing Hijotee * I like skydiving cus I fall very FAST! 3:53 NoahFan4ever * can I be Excused 3:53 LindsayLover11 * : You mean up there! * : I've got this in the bag! 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * Once I land I bounce on the ground like a bouncy ball :P 3:54 RiMiEg007 * : And Also, I am debuting Linsey to the competition! *Lindsey 3:54 NoahFan4ever * welcome * 3:54 Amazing Hijotee It's Lindsay 3:54 LindsayLover11 * : Yay! 3:54 NoahFan4ever * will * be on my team? 3:54 RiMiEg007 * : Lindsey will be on the Screaming Snakes 3:54 Amazing Hijotee * Yay! 3:54 LindsayLover11 * : Can I be on Tyler's team? 3:55 RiMiEg007 * : Tyler is on the Screaming Snakes 3:55 Amazing Hijotee * Wow, Lindsay is so stupid :P 3:55 LindsayLover11 * : OH! 3:55 NoahFan4ever * to * SHUT UP! 3:55 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* What a blonde! * : SKYDIVING!? I CAN’T DO THAT! 3:56 LindsayLover11 * : Do you like it? I just got it straightened! 3:56 RiMiEg007 * : Don’t worry Gwen, you’ll have this handy dandy parachute for when you jump! 3:56 Courtney11203333 * ikr she even gets * and * mixied up! 3:56 RiMiEg007 * : Not helping McLean! * : Don’t worry Gwen *kisses her* I’ll be right by your side the whole way down! * : *blushes* 3:56 LindsayLover11 * : You know who I am right Lindsay? 3:56 RiMiEg007 * : Awwww, how sweet! Ok! The challenge is skydive from this plane *points at a beat up old plane* 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * Oh no! 3:57 LindsayLover11 * : Of course I remember you Noah! 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * I hate flying! 3:57 RiMiEg007 * : Then you must land in this LZ! It’s only 3 square meters long, so you might wanna pull your parachute a little late! Ha ha ha! 3:57 NoahFan4ever * * * & * kissed 3:57 Amazing Hijotee * Wow, so much kissing :P 3:57 Courtney11203333 * :*rolls eyes* 3:57 RiMiEg007 * : Screaming Snakes your skydiving first! * SCENE SWITCHES TO INSIDE THE AIRPLANE * * : *yelling* OK, it’s time for the Screaming Snakes to jump! Who’s up first? 3:58 Amazing Hijotee * GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!! 3:58 NoahFan4ever * I'm up first! Oh yeah 3:58 LindsayLover11 * : But I just got a manicure, I CANT DO THIS! 3:58 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Noah out of the plane* 3:58 Courtney11203333 * ill be second i guess :s 3:58 Amazing Hijotee * AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 3:58 RiMiEg007 * : *yelling* HAVE FUN! 3:58 LindsayLover11 * : Might as well get it over with third 3:58 NoahFan4ever * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 3:58 Amazing Hijotee * *takes out parachute* 3:59 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, Go Courtney! 3:59 NoahFan4ever * that was not too bad 3:59 Courtney11203333 * *jumps* *screams* 3:59 RiMiEg007 * : Then Beth! 3:59 LindsayLover11 * : I wanna go with Beth! 4:00 RiMiEg007 * : Fine, Lindsey and Beth now jump! 4:00 LindsayLover11 * * : AHHHHHHHHHHHH! * : I lost my retainer! 4:00 RiMiEg007 * : Thats 6 jumpers! Anyone else? * : Owen? * : Tyler? Anyone? 4:01 LindsayLover11 * Fine! 4:01 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Tyler out of the plane* 4:02 LindsayLover11 * Ahhhhhhhhhh! *SPLAT* Ow! *faints* 4:02 RiMiEg007 * : Your up Owen! * : Owen! Jump or forfeit for your team! * : In that case, Don't jump Owen! 4:03 LindsayLover11 * : Fine I'll GO! 4:04 RiMiEg007 * : *kicks Katie out of the plane* 4:04 LindsayLover11 * : SADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 4:04 RiMiEg007 * : Sadie? She's not in the game either? * : I hope no *not * : *yelling* Ok, so only 6 have made it in to the landing zone for the Screaming Snakes! * : *yelling* Now it’s time for the Killer Kittens! Who will jump first? * : *yelling* I’ll go! * : *jumps of the plane* WOO HOO! * : Oh NO! * : *pushes Scott out of the plane* Yes you are! * : Woah! AHHHHHHHHHHH! * : *yelling* Here goes nothing! * : *jumps of the plane* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 4:06 LindsayLover11 * : I can't do it man! NO WAY! 4:07 RiMiEg007 * : We need this point DJ! GO! 4:07 LindsayLover11 * : MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 4:07 RiMiEg007 * : *yelling* Yeah Yeah! I’m next! * : *jumps of the plane* WOO HOO HOO! EH? * : Almost to the LZ! *pulls shoot* * : AHHHHHHHH! WHAT CORD DO I PULL!? * : *to Gwen* BLUE AND RED! *pulls shoot* * : *pulls shoot, then sighs* * : *pulls shoot* OK, I GOT IT! WOO HOO! * : *lands in the LZ* Alright! I’m here! * : *lands in the LZ* Yeah! I’m here *high fives Duncan* * : *lands in the LZ* Yes! Now Imma gonna kill you Zeke! * : *lands in the LZ* NEVER AGAIN MCLEAN! 4:09 LindsayLover11 * : YES I MADE IT! *lands in LZ* 4:10 RiMiEg007 * : Ha ha ha! Ok, I’ve tallied the results and… it seems that we have a tie! * : Your kidding right! * : I never kid! Ok that’s a lie! But I’m not kidding about this! 4:10 LindsayLover11 * : No way am I doing that again! 4:10 RiMiEg007 * : What! * : *sighs* So, I guess there’s another painfully fun challenge that we have to do? * : Nope! It’s gonna be a good ole fashioned game… of Bowling! * : Bowling? As in throwing balls at pins, Bowling? * : Yes Duncan, Bowling! 4:11 LindsayLover11 * : YAY! I love Bowling! 4:11 RiMiEg007 * : So, there won’t be bears trying to maul us while we’re throwing the balls? * : Do you want bears to maul you while your bowling? * : I would prefer if they didn’t! * : *laughs* * : Nope, just bowl and win! Losers send someone home! It’s not rocket surgery! * : Rocket Surgery!? Nice! * THIS EPISODE IS PAUSED * 4:17 RiMiEg007 Ok, lets resume * THIS EPISODE HAS RESUMED 4:17 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS RESUMED * 4:17 RiMiEg007 * 4:17 NoahFan4ever * I had To study! I'm back* 4:18 RiMiEg007 * : Why are you studying Noah? 4:18 LindsayLover11 * : I have a F for Fantastic in all of my classes 4:19 NoahFan4ever * don't you mean Failiure? 4:19 LindsayLover11 * : I don't think that's a good thing Lindsay 4:19 RiMiEg007 * : *laughs* Cant argue with that logiv *logic * : Ok, time to Bowl! Killer Kittens Bowlers are… Duncan, Zeke, Scott, and… Zoey 4:19 NoahFan4ever * to * how do you know about Tests? you are Homeschooled 4:20 RiMiEg007 * : Sweet! * : Homeschooling has tests too Noah! * : and Alright! * : Bowling? What is that? * : *sighs* * : And Screaming Snakes, your bowlers are… B, Harold, Heather, and Trent! * : Me? Bowling? What do I loo- I mean, sure ok! NoahFan4ever has left the chat. 4:24 RiMiEg007 * : Man, I havent bowled in years! * : My mad skills will win this! * : *snaps his fingers* * : Let’s get ready to BOOOOWWWLLLLL! * : Killer Kittens! You are bowling first! GO! * : Ok! *throws bowling ball, gets a strike* ALRIGHT! * : And Duncan gets a strike right off the bat! * : Yeah *throws bowling ball, gets 7 pins* * : *throws bowling ball, gets 2 pins* Aww, well, that’s not terrible! * : *throws bowling ball, gets 5 pins* Not bad! * : So far it’s 25 points for the Kittens! * : I will get a spare! *throws bowling ball, gets a spare* YES! I called it! * : Nice Zeke! * : That’s now 35 points for the Kittens! * : Woo Hoo! Go Duncan! * : Ok So... What do I do with the ball? * : You throw it! Like this *throws ball, gets 7 pins* * : Ok! *throws bowling ball, gets 5 pins* Is that goo? *good NoahFan4ever has joined the chat. 4:29 RiMiEg007 * : It's what a newcomer usually gets 4:29 NoahFan4ever * throws bowling ball gets 10 pins 4:29 RiMiEg007 * : Woah! Where did that come from Noah? 4:29 NoahFan4ever * I just had it in me! BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 4:30 RiMiEg007 * : Whoa, ok Harold, Noah just replaced you * : What? 4:30 NoahFan4ever * to * you heard him 4:31 LindsayLover11 * : I should try! I'm really good at volleyball! 4:31 RiMiEg007 * : And the needling gets replaced! *laughs* 4:31 LindsayLover11 * : Lindsay this is bowling, not volleyball 4:31 RiMiEg007 * : Should we really give a bowling ball to Lindsey? 4:32 NoahFan4ever * Hey I was gonna say that! * 4:32 RiMiEg007 * : *laughs* Wow, what a blonde! 4:33 Amazing Hijotee * The only ball game lindsay is good at is mammary intercourse :P 4:33 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, Killer Kittens have finished with a total of 365 points! Time for the Snakes! 4:33 NoahFan4ever * I already got 10 pins 4:34 RiMiEg007 * : That didn't count Noah * : It wasn't the Snakes turn yet 4:34 LindsayLover11 * : Who's bowling for our team again? 4:35 NoahFan4ever * why? * ? am I out? 4:35 RiMiEg007 * : And Screaming Snakes, your bowlers are… B, Noah, Heather, and Trent! 4:35 NoahFan4ever * gets 9 pins 4:36 RiMiEg007 * : Nice Noah! *throws bowling ball, gets a gutter* * : Is that good? 4:36 NoahFan4ever * that was the worst throw * 4:36 LindsayLover11 * : *sarcastically* Nice Heather! 4:37 RiMiEg007 * : SHUT IT NOAH! And thanks Katie * : *throws bowling ball, gets 7 pins* * : Is THAT good? 4:37 NoahFan4ever * Wow for once I'm Impressed!* 4:38 RiMiEg007 * : I could have gotten 5 strike in a row by now! * : Too bad nerdling! 4:38 NoahFan4ever * XD 4:39 RiMiEg007 * : *accidentally hits Noah with the bowling ball, gets a strike* * : Is a strike good? 4:40 NoahFan4ever * ooh burn! owww m****r f****r what is wrong with you Heather the Poopoo face 4:40 RiMiEg007 * : *laughs* Nice one Noah! Way to take one for your team! 4:40 NoahFan4ever * thanks :P 4:41 RiMiEg007 * *throws bowling ball, gets 8 pins* * : *snaps his fingers* 4:41 NoahFan4ever * wow Congratz B! 4:41 RiMiEg007 * : *to Duncan* Why doesn't that B guy talk? * : Maybe he's just shy? * : Maybe cause his real name is Beverly? 4:42 NoahFan4ever * he is inable to speak! stupids (noah * not * for that message * or is it he? 4:43 RiMiEg007 * : *laughs* B's real name is Beverly? Wow his parents must have hated him! * : *glares at Duncan* 4:43 LindsayLover11 * : That is pretty weird 4:44 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* *sighs* I just don't like talking to other people! Why can't they just see that! 4:45 NoahFan4ever * HE TALKED IN THE CONFESSIONAL 4:45 LindsayLover11 * : HE SPEAKS! 4:45 RiMiEg007 * : Eavesdrop much! 4:45 LindsayLover11 * : Noah told me. 4:46 RiMiEg007 * : Eavesdrop much Noah! * : Alrighty, I have tallied the scores and… The Killer Kittens WIN… Again! * : YEEEAAAAHHH! Baby! *kisses Gwen* * : Good Job Dunc- *kisses Duncan* 4:46 NoahFan4ever * Is my team up for elimination? 4:46 LindsayLover11 * : YAY! We won! 4:47 RiMiEg007 * : Nice Job Team! *high fives Scott and Zoey* * : No Lindsey! Your team lost! 4:47 LindsayLover11 * : Lindsay, you're on the losing team * : Oh 4:47 RiMiEg007 * : So are you retainer girl! 4:47 NoahFan4ever * I vote 4 B 4:47 RiMiEg007 * : Not yet Noah! 4:48 NoahFan4ever * ok 4:48 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I need to form an alliance with a few people. Duncan was surprisingly easy, Scott isn’t that smart, but he’s strong, and Zoey has impressive skills. All I need to do is unleash the power of Mal, but first, I need to form an alliance with Mike! 4:48 Amazing Hijotee * : *conf* HGHKFGHFKHUSFVJHVCSITYFRUCVGKULFOFGHCOLXHCLFJF:>YIDCFLYTDCLOUGULSXDL<>DYLDCTKUDKLTY 4:48 NoahFan4ever * hey * ! wanna make an alliance with me! 4:48 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Wow, Gwen is pretty… uh, pretty cool! And Ezekiel is surprisingly smart and strong! Maybe if I can start an alliance with Zeke and Scott, we can all get to the finale together! W- with Gwen of course! Maybe if I start an alliance with B he can help me get far too * : Uhh, sure Noah! 4:49 LindsayLover11 *Conf* * : I can't believe we lost again, and I know exactly who is leaving MISS GUTTER BALL! 4:49 NoahFan4ever * we need others! what about Duncan? 4:49 RiMiEg007 * : I already have an alliance with him * : So Screaming Snakes, back to elimination with you! * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * * : Alright, before we vote off anyone, I want to make another team switch! 4:50 LindsayLover11 * : Lindsay, Beth, vote for Heather with me! 4:50 Amazing Hijotee * Really? 4:50 LindsayLover11 * * : OK! 4:50 NoahFan4ever * I vote for Heather! she Injured Me! 4:51 RiMiEg007 * : So… Heather! Please move to the Killer Kittens team! 4:51 LindsayLover11 * : It's not time yet idiot! 4:51 RiMiEg007 * : Ugh… I mean, Hello Heather! How’s it goin’? 4:51 Amazing Hijotee * *moves to kittens* 4:51 RiMiEg007 * : *sarcastic* Welcome to the team Heather! 4:51 NoahFan4ever * WHO'S ELIMINATED? 4:51 LindsayLover11 * * * : Now who are we gonna vote off! 4:51 Amazing Hijotee * You all suck 4:51 RiMiEg007 * : Ok Snoozing Snakes, It’s time to vote off your weakest teammate! * : Time to go relax at the Spa Hotel! 4:52 NoahFan4ever * I got 9 Pins! I vote Beth 4:52 Amazing Hijotee * : I vote for * 4:52 RiMiEg007 * : So go to the Confessional and vote! * VOTE VIA PM! * 4:53 LindsayLover11 * : I vote for * because he is mean and lost us the plane challenge. 4:53 Amazing Hijotee * Fuck you :P 4:53 RiMiEg007 * : Watch the language Owen! 4:53 LindsayLover11 * : I vote for * because Katie told me to * : * has got to go he annoys the heck out of me! 4:54 RiMiEg007 * : The following people are safe! 4:54 NoahFan4ever * come on! I got 9 Pins! 4:54 LindsayLover11 * : Lindsay is voting for * so am I! 4:54 RiMiEg007 * DO NOT TALK * * : The following people are safe! * : B! * : Dawn! * : Harold! * : Trent! * : Tyler! * : Courtney! * : Katie! * : Lindsey! * : Sierra! * : Owen, Beth, and Noah! You all have votes against you! * : The next marshmallow goes to... 4:57 Amazing Hijotee * Please not me 4:57 RiMiEg007 * : Owen! 4:57 Amazing Hijotee * Yay! I'm safe :D 4:57 RiMiEg007 * : Noah and Beth! Your on the chopping block! * : But the final marshmallow goes to... * : IS... 4:58 Amazing Hijotee Just do a double this episode was long enough 4:58 RiMiEg007 * : Noah! Sorry Beth! You have been eliminated! 4:59 NoahFan4ever * Still in it to win it! 4:59 LindsayLover11 * : What! I thought everyone liked me? 4:59 NoahFan4ever * In yo face * 4:59 RiMiEg007 * : Dock of Shame awaits! 4:59 LindsayLover11 * : I though me and Katie voted for Noah! 4:59 NoahFan4ever sorry! * get in the boat of losers! 5:00 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* *Switches the votes* 5:00 LindsayLover11 * : Noah you are a meanie! Bye Lindsay and Katie! Love you guys! 5:00 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Heather! The cabin space is a little cramped. You’ll have to share a room with someone! So… Umm… Wanna share my room? 5:00 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED *